


More Than You Know

by Kazzyspluto



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzyspluto/pseuds/Kazzyspluto





	More Than You Know

It was a sunny afternoon in O town rocko was cutting the grass and Rachel was inside preparing lunch. Rocko had just finished up when he heard a van along with a commotion of people. He then heard a very familiar voice say "I missed my hometown it's still as polished as ever." Rocko couldn't believe his ears. Rushing to the fence in a frenzy. He saw who he had expected, melba who he thought was gone for good admiring the house next door. Following behind her were her husband, a small child and a teen. Her husband spotted rocko over the fence.

"Hey new neighbor still here after all these years?" He beamed. He was very suave.

"Um actually I was in space for 20 of them but yeah still here." Rocko let out a nervous chuckle.

Melba came forward dragging the teen and child with her.

"Oh hey Rocko how's everything." She said putting the two children in front of her.

"This is my oldest Than he's 15 and my youngest Petunia she's 8."

Rocko still in shock replied,  
"Oh n-nice to see you again. Hello children Im Rocko aren't you all such a lovely family."

"Thank you you're so flattering and what about you do you have children?" 

"No I don't it's just me... well not just me my wife too."

"Aw! I'd loved to meet her sometime how's Heffer and Filbert. Same as ever I assume?" 

"Ah... swell. They're swell. Haven't changed a bit." 

Her husband comes back holding a container.

"Here it's a chocolate cake I plan to give one to all our neighbors to break the ice while introducing ourselves but since we already know you you can have yours now." 

"Thank you very much."

"No problem enjoy, I made it myself."  
He had a proud look on his face

"Well we better start unloading if we want to be done by time the sunsets" 

"Of course g'day."

Rocko walked back towards his house walking in where Rachel was now making plates and heffer was greedily waiting for his. 

"What's that?" Asked Rachel 

"Chocolate cake it's a gift from our new neighbors."

"Oooo how nice of them" Heff said snatching the cake from rocko.

Heff took a large piece and scarfed it down.

"Delicious. I wonder if they'd make more if I asked."

Rocko sat down while Rachel laid out the plates. As usual heffer over ate himself to sleepiness and decided to go home.

"Ah thanks for the food Rachel. I'm all tuckered out imma head home."

"Bye heff." Rachel said in an amused tone

"You know you don't have to feed him?"  
Rocko told Rachel 

"Eh I know but I don't mind it either."  
Rachel replied loading the dishwasher.

She had her hair in a low bun wearing a crop top and floral shorts. She looked as good as ever rocko thought and went over to her to kiss her before Rachel stopped him. 

"Dont touch me sweaty go shower at least." 

Rocko looked down his shirt drenched with sweat and grass clippings.

"Ah yes I could definitely use one or two."

That night rocko laid awake Rachel asleep on his chest. Stroking her hair while watching the fat heads on Netflix. He never felt so at peace. 

The next day rocko left home to to take spunky to the dog park for a couple of hours he called Rachel and told her not to cook lunch because he was bringing back some chockey chicken. After hanging up he noticed a young girl playing with spunky.

"This your dog mister?" The girl asked enthusiastically 

"Yes his name is Spunky."

"He's so cute." The girl looked up and rocko noticed it was Melba's daughter.  
"Can i come over to your house so i could play with him sometime."

"Uh...Sure I'll have to ask your parents. Where are they?." Rocko answered awkwardly.

"Working my brother's watching me I wanted to come see the dogs. Mommy won't let me have one. "

"Let's go." Yelled her brother 

"I'm coming." 

She ran to her brother. It look like she was asking him for something.  
He took the bookbag she was wearing and ripped out a piece of paper from a note book. She comes back holding out the piece of paper with a number and "-melba" written under it.

"It's my mommy's number so you can call her now." 

"Now? Think we should wait till we all get home."

Petunia looked disappointed 

"Fine. Fine. ok. I'll call her now" Rocko took out his cellphone and dialed the number and handed to the girl.

"Mommy can I play with the neighbors dog when we go home? Um..."

"What's your name again?"

"Rocko."

"Mr rockos dog."

Rocko watched as her face lit up   
"Ok mommy bye bye love you. She said yes as long as it stays away from our house." Handing back his phone she turned and ran towards her brother. 

"We should get going too Spunky." 

Rock arrived home to Heff impatiently waiting at the table  
"Tch you took forever I'm starving over here." 

"What if I didn't buy you any food?"

"Dont even joke like that."

Rocko sat down the food getting his meal out calling for Rachel.

"I'm in the kitchen filling spunkys bowl."

She came in to the dining room rocko kissed her handing her her food. They enjoy their meal afterwards heffer did his "I'm sleepy let me get outta here " routine. 

"I'm going to take a shower I smell like I just didn't go to a dog park but that I am the dog park." Rocko said 

Rachel nodded and went to empty spunkys bowl. She went to do laundry because rocko if rockos clothes weren't washed right away they'd stink for weeks. 

That night Rachel came to bed after her turn in the shower Rocko began kissing her but she told him she wasn't feeling well and just wanted to sleep. Rocko offered to make her some tea but she refused saying she just wanted to sleep. Rocko was concerned but didn't bother her. 

It was now a Saturday Heffer wouldn't come over because he would sleep in. Rocko woke up to Spunky signing he had to pee. He got up and noticed Rachel wasn't in bed. He walked down the hall and noticed the bathroom door opened. If she was in the bathroom she'd definitely be in bed she sleeps for a very long time on the weekends. Rocko went out to let spunky use the bathroom and saw Rachel sitting on her ice cream truck steps. She looked distraught. Rocko walked towards her. She looked up but said nothing got up and walk right passed him into the house. After Spunky finshed his business Rocko went in and saw Rachel on the couch. Clearly distraught.  
"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Rachie?" He asked taking her hands into his.

She took a deep sigh and tears started rolling out.

"Do you love me? Really? Think about it are you really in love with me?"

Rock taken aback by this question went and sat besides her. 

"Of course I love you. Why would you ask something like that?" 

"When Heff came over the day you brought home chicken. Since I didn't have to cook I decided to meet the neighbors I asked heffer if he was coming but He told me how you and him already knew them... he told me... how you were in love with melba. Completely infatuated as he puts it. I trust you rocko and I love you so it didn't really bother me at first. Then i meet her. She is beautiful and nice. Rocko... I don't look like that. I could never be so beautiful. Then when you were taking a shower I found a piece of paper with her name on it in your shirt pocket. I don't think you would cheat on me but I just feel I might not be able to give you what you want or need like she could. I can see why you would choose her over me. I want you to be happy. I guess I'm feeling...inadequate." Rachel said in tears

Rocko now angry and already planning to give heffer a piece of his mind said, 

"I don't know what Heffer told you but don't take it to heart. Yes I did have a crush on her but it never went farther than that." Rocko said putting his arms around her.

"I wouldn't give up this life with you. Compared to you no woman could ever mean as much to me as you do. You're beautiful Rachel everything about you is. I'd never leave or cheat on you that paper was from her daughter she wanted me to ask her mother if she could play with Spunky and couldn't wait till she got home while we were at the dog park." Rocko turned to look her in the face she was still crying he kissed her deeply. 

"I want Rachel bighead the amazing artist, cartoonist, animator and ice cream lady. Give yourself more credit." Rocko said wiping her tears.

Rachel smiled 

"I love you rocko."

"I love you too more than you'll ever know." 

FIN


End file.
